Narvalius, First of his Name
"Give a man dirt and he'll eat for a day. Give a man a crown, 29 kingdoms and a personal army and he'll rule for life." ''-'Narvalius, First of his Name' '''CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR REWORKING, DO NOT TAKE THIS AS CANON' Early Life Narvalius (Full title Narvalius, first of his name, son of Gloinus of the 30 kingdoms) is the ruler of the realm of Vviventia. Born in the year 35 B.G, Narvalius didn't leave the walls of the royal palace until he was 15 years old. However, throughout his late teens, the royal heir was known to travel across the realm on various diplomatic missions and peacekeeping operations. This experience gave him a deeper understanding of the 30 kingdoms and what their people believed in. Unfortunately, birthday celebrations were interrupted by an assault on the Farrowlands orchestrated by Ya'Manyac that had influenced the locals to fight on their side. Upon hearing news of the attack, Narvalius rode North with 7 of his personal guard. On arrival, regiment leader Louen led a successful charge against Ya'Manyac. Narvalius is said to have helped secure the Farrowland barracks, buying enough time for the few Farrowland troops resistant to Ya'Manyac's magic to advance and retake Farrow Keep. Unfortunately, the high lord's assault was not enough, and a tactical retreat was carried out soon after. It was on this day that the Farrowlands and its people fell to Ya'Manyac. Rise to Power It wasn't until 3 years after the battle of Greylock Ridge that Narvalius actually became the ruler of the 29 kingdoms. On the night of his 35th birthday, Narvalius was drinking in the Capitel Royal cellar with his father Gloinus when a terrible fire broke out. The fire swept through the cellar and completely disintegrated Gloinus who had fallen unconscious due to heavy drinking. Distraught at the sight of his father burning alive, Narvalius unlocked a power deep within him and he ascended to a higher form. His demi-god state allowed him to commune with Dirt, God of Dirt. Blaming the ominpotent being for his father's death, Narvalius vowed to defeat the god in holy warfare. Enraged, dirt cast Narvalius down from the heavens and back into the Capitel. Several days later, after recovering from the ordeal, Narvalius was declared ruler of the 29th kingdoms by the twin Dukes of Meridhan, Spearman Black and Spearman Red. The Spurning of Dirt After his father's death, Narvalius was swift to separate church from the state. In the year 7 AG, it was declared across the 29 kingdoms that the ruling house of Elderflower no longer assossciated with the church of dirt, and that Dirt, God of Dirt, was now a holy enemy of the state. Followers of the church were spared punishment, but any believers were to be treated as sub-human and unfit for positions of power. Archmage Sol Zeke, a previously devout follower of the church was one of the only holy servants of High Lord Narvalius to move away from his faith and declare complete allegiance to the state. This led to intense debate over the safety of High Lord Narvalius as it was believed that the church had infiltrated the royal palace and were planning to assassinate Narvalius in a bid to regain control of the realm. The rumors were dismissed by both the church and the state.